Darkwing Duck Returns Redux
by Texasman1836
Summary: Darkwing Duck must save the city from Negaduck and his new gang, but he can't do it without the help of a new hero. The new hero is my OC. Please leave reviews. The story is cancelled.


Negaduck sat in his cell reading a newspaper about Darkwing Duck. The paper read: Masked hero saves Morganan McCawber, and Gosalyn Mallard. Negaduck behind bars.

Just reading the headlines of Darkwing Duck made him furious, but he had a plan to take out his enemy once and for all. The first thing he would need to do was get out of jail and he had a plane for that also.

Negaduck had secretly ordered some freeze gas from a scientist. He turned on the sink that stood against the wall of his cell and then he sprayed the water with the gas.

"Always winterize your pipes." laughed Negaduck as the pipes began to freeze.

The pipes froze solid and the weight of the ice made the wall collapse, but before Negaduck could run through the hole a guard raced into his cell. The villain quickly chained himself to his bunk to fool the guard.

"What the hell is going on in here?" asked the guard looking at the hole.

"It got cold this summer," said Negaduck with a evil smile. "Go tell the warden that the wall needs to be fixed."

The guard fell for the villain's trick and as soon as he left Negaduck made his escape. When the guard got back to the sell he saw that Negaduck had escaped. "I'm in deep shit!" cried the guard as he looked out the hole.

Meanwhile Drake Mallard, his daughter Gosalyn, and Morgana McCawberwere were having lunch at their favorite diner. They sat where the TV stood, so if there was trouble on the news, Drake could run into the alley across the street, and become Darkwing Duck, but for awhile there was no trouble. Still, their happy time would come to an end.

"Dad, the news is coming on," Gosalyn said taking a bite of her burger. Drake and Morgana turned to the TV. "And now it's On The Spot Action News, with your co-anchors, Becky Hill and Peter Hewitt." announced the TV.

At the news studio the room was ready to broadcast the afternoon news. Peter and Becky were ready for business. The camera was focused on Becky. She smile.

"Good evening," she began. "The fashion world was stunned today by the sudden deaths of playboy models Candy Foxworth and Amanda Vale. Cause of death has been attributed to a violent allergic reaction, although authorities have not ruled out the possibility of drug use. Now over to you Peter."

The camera turned to Peter. He smiled also. But Becky started to scratch her neck and didn't look all that happy now.

"And plans continue for the city's Christmas eve parade this coming Friday as our new Mayor John Sawyer announced this morning-"

A hand reached in from off screen, leaving a piece of paper on Peter's desk. He grabbed the note and read, the smile gone:

"This just in ladies and gentlemen." Peter announced. "Three mysterious deaths at a beauty parlor have been-"

Becky started to laugh, slow at first, then faster and faster till she was gasping for air. Peter turned and frowned at his co-anchor. "Becky, this is hardly-BECKY!" he yelled as Becky continued laughing.

He jumped up as something crashed off screen. Somebody switched to a two-shot so everyone could see what was happening to Becky. She was lying on the floor gasping for air even more. Peter, the crew, and the news manager all gathered around her with looks of confusion and horror on their faces. Then all went quiet because Becky laughed herself to death, but she was still smiling even in death.

Drake, Morgana, Gosalyn and everyone in the diner saw the whole thing, but then the screen went blank. Just then the screen started to switch on again, but it was not the news that was coming on, but an overdressed clown in a supermarket. Everyone who was watching TV saw the clown as he made his announcement as he danced around the supermarket.

"I'm Quackerjack and I have here new, improved Quackerjack products!" he explained in a cheerful, but evil voice. Then two animated forms of the dead playboy models with big smiles appeared next to Quackerjack. "Love that clown, Quackerjack," they said in a sexy tone.

The screen switched to Negaduck sitting in a office with a man tied to a chair with a neat, white title that read: NOT AN ACTOR "I'll tell you this much folks. This guy dose not look happy, because he's been using brand-X," he said sadly. He then turned the camera to another man who was smiling, but dead. "But with Quackerjack brand you'll be smiling even in death." he added with a laugh. Then the screen switched to the beaches of Hawaii with Bushroot and the girls.

"Folks, If you like girls with ruby lips, or luscious tans, and hair color so beautiful, only your undertaker knows for sure!" laughed Bushroot psychopathic as he held up a bottle of Quackerjack's product. "I bet your thinking. Where can I get these fine new items? Well, that's the deal folks. Chances are you have them already!" he boasted with a laugh.

The screen then turned to Megavolt and the Liquidator who were were both smiling what looked like a underground bunker. "Hi, I'm Megavolt, and this watery fellow is the Liquidator," the weasel villain smiled. The Liquidator took it as his que and began to take to the viewers.

"That's right. I bet you people are praying that you haven't been infected by Quackerjack's laugh-and-die poison. But if you have, you have twenty-four hours to live, but here is the good news: Negaduck, our boss will give the city the cure if we are paid two billion in gold. There is no time limit, but the longer you all wait..."

Then Negaduck appeared on screen. "The more we get to have our fun." he laughed.

Drake looked at Morgana and Gosalyn, who only gave him a nod. Then before anyone could say: Darkwing Duck, he was all ready in the alley and slipping on his crime fighter outfit. "Lets get dangerous," he smiled.

Commissioner Hopper turned off the TV in his office and turned with concern to Darkwing Duck who came to see him. "This gang of villains makes some of the crooks that you have defeated look like Caesar Romero from the Adam West Batman TV show, Darkwing." warned Hopper as he handed Darkwing some papers.

"Commissioner, Quackerkjack is trying to do some of the things that Jack Nicholson did in Tim Burton's Batman." said Darkwing as he looked though papers that had information on the crooks that were still at large. "The only thing that we know is that he's using some kind of drug that makes you laugh until you die!" informed Hopper, as he took back the papers.

"Bushroot also said, Commissioner, you may already have his products." said Darkwing crossing his arms. "Commissioner, you should have all the places that sell beauty supplies shut down until we find out what is safe and what is not!" he recommended as he left the office.

"But what if Negaduck has a back up plan to infect the whole city if we don't pay up?" the commissioner gasped, Darkwing scoffed.

"If that is the case, then I, Darkwing Duck will have to save this city." the hero boasted.


End file.
